The present invention refers to a high-pressure mixing apparatus for polymeric components for a reactive chemical, mixture of a polymerisable resin, and more properly refers to a method for providing a self-regenerating seal in the mixing chamber of the mixing apparatus, in which a recirculation valving member for the polymeric components slides.